


Can't Let It Go

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [76]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Tattoos, Teacher-Student Relationship, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline thought she had her professor pegged. But Klaus keeps surprising her. And each surprise makes her want to know more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reluctantly Fascinated

**Can't Let It Go**

**(Prompt from candicemorgan: kc + "you're my professor & u have this intricate tattoo poking out of your shirt but i can't tell what it is, so after a few weeks it finally drives me insane to ask about it & u tell me you'll explain it at the end of the semester if i get an A" au. Title From 'In The Light' by The Lumineers. Rated K+).**

The problem, Caroline had decided, was that he just didn't seem like the type. _That's_ why she was fixated.

Klaus Mikaelson refused to fit into the neat little box she'd built for him in her mind and that was annoying. Caroline was an excellent judge of character. Always had been, thank you very much. And she _hated_ being wrong.

Almost as much as she hated admitting that she might be wrong.

It was Klaus' first year teaching, but Caroline had known that before she'd even set foot in the room (he had zero entries on ratemyprofessors which had made her a little leery). He'd told them as much during the first class. All wry smiles and dimples, amused and self-deprecating, joking that the school was giving him a trial run and he'd appreciate it if they were gentle with him. She'd never been the lust after the teacher type, far too focused and intent on proving herself, but she'd be lying if she said Professor Mikaelson didn't do it for her.

Maybe it was the accent, maybe it was the crisp shirts and well fitted pants. Why he bothered for a summer class that met from 6-9 on Mondays and Wednesdays, when most of her other professors weren't willing to put in nearly as much effort into looking put together in the daytime during the regular semesters, Caroline didn't know. But she wasn't going to complain. Not when his ass looked like that and the thin cotton button ups hinted at some truly excellent shoulders.

Hey, she wasn't exactly pleased to be doing summer classes but it was a necessary evil. Any little nugget of joy she could find helped. It's not like she was _planning_ on making a move on her professor.

That first day she'd only half listened to his intro, just paying enough attention to get the pertinent details so she could online stalk him later, make sure there was nothing sketchy she could find. He'd given them the basics – told them he'd been working steadily since completing his MBA, for a massive global corporation (omitting the fact that it had been his family's), but had desired a break from that world and so had decided to try his hand at teaching.

Later she'd read that his resignation from the company was abrupt. It had raised some eyebrows, left some bloggers baffled and tossing insane theories about. She devoured them (because knowledge was power) buy dismissed most of them easily. He pretty clearly wasn't in rehab, or under an FBI investigation if he was teaching, and if he'd knocked up his secretary that wasn't really her business, was it? Something like that wouldn't affect her grade.

She'd given up speculating and accepted that whatever the reasons he'd ended up behind the lectern of her Global Marketing class she'd probably never know it. She needed the class so she had no choice but to roll with it if she was going to manage to graduate a semester early.

She'd pegged him as a trust fund baby, guessed that daddy was mad about something and he was living out a punishment – exile in a tiny college town. Caroline had assumed Klaus was like the many rich guys she'd encountered at school (aka _the worst_ ). It was the price she paid for a top notch education – mansplaining douchebags everywhere. He'd be the type with an overly high opinion of himself (and his intellect) with a steadfast general belief that the world was blessed simply because he was a part of it.

Caroline had been resigned to being bored out of her mind, sure that he'd pepper his lectures with self-aggrandizing anecdotes about that time he'd saved the big deal and made the company oodles of money all by his lonesome. Told herself she'd have to restrain the eye rolls, and perfect her interested face, because that breed of guy was usually petty and she'd like her GPA to stay flawless. Comforted herself with the fact that he was at least enjoyable to look at if she was forced to waste perfectly lovely summer evenings listening to him speak.

But he'd kind of surprised her.

His lectures were actually good. Interesting and engaging without the super cluttered power point accompaniments that were the bane of Caroline's existence (ugh, if you couldn't make your point in under twenty slides you were totally doing it wrong!). He _did_ tell stories but they actually managed to be relevant. Occasionally even funny. He encouraged discussion, added things to get the ball rolling and didn't mind being argued with. By the end of the fourth class she was actually looking _forward_ to the next week. Found herself moving several rows up and participating with enthusiasm.

And maybe studying him a little more closely than she should have.

Finding things that just seemed _off_.

His clothes remained the same but relaxed the slightest bit. One day the shirt collar was a little more open, an extra button undone, and Caroline spied leather cords, beads. She spent the rest of the class trying to get a closer look only belatedly realizing that she was barely taking any notes and probably being super creepy.

She'd noticed a classmate or two lingering after the lectures were done, saw through the coy smiles and hair tosses and she did not want Professor Mikaelson to think she was perving on him.

Even if she was.

It's not like she could control her dreams, okay? And if the necklaces were a little enriching, played heavily in a few, no one would ever know except her.

He'd caught her eye during that class, lifted a questioning eyebrow. Caroline had hurriedly looked away, counting to ten before sneaking another peek. Only to find him still watching her, an expression she couldn't quantify on his face. He'd smiled, small and almost _private_ , before smoothly interjecting a question into the debate.

It was the first time she'd felt like he'd really _seen_ her (even if he was excellent at remembering names and called on her occasionally). But it wasn't the last. His lips twitched when she rolled her eyes at a classmate's particularly dumb argument. He called on her when she was dying to interrupt and say something. Wished her goodnight when she walked past him on the way out of class.

All very confusing and not great for her mental state, her continuous efforts to avoid a serious crush.

Caroline flat out _refused_ to call it such a thing, told herself she was just trying to work him out. Professors weren't robots and she wasn't above tailoring her assignment style to their particular likes and dislikes in an effort to get the best results. So many things just seemed weird, she rationalized, trying to justify her preoccupation. The necklaces were a style choice a go getting corporate drone type wouldn't make and it bugged her.

Caroline was fond of her boxes. They kept things neat and tidy and organized. Finding her professor hot was one thing, finding him intriguing was another. A thing she did not want to deal with.

And then the broken air conditioning incident had happened.

The classroom had been sweltering, all the windows thrown wide but not a hint of breeze to be found. The twenty or so students who'd bothered to show up had stripped down to the bare minimum of clothing, were all flushed and damp with sweat. Caroline had a pencil shoved through a messy bun holding her hair off her neck (because _of course_ her single hairband had snapped) and was fanning herself with a notebook while longingly thinking of popsicles when it had happened.

Professor Mikaelson (who had long since told them to call them Klaus but Caroline refrained, even inside her own head, to remind herself that he was 1000% _off limits_ ) wasn't in a much better state and looked miserable as he plowed through the material, his hair curling about his ears and neck more than usual.

She'd been idly thinking about what he'd do if she ran her hands through it, what he could be doing to her while she did it, when he'd rolled up his sleeves.

Not something he'd ever done before (and Caroline totally would have noticed) and she'd watched him do it with great interest (men got more attractive when they did the rolled up sleeve thing. It was practically a scientific fact) blinking in surprise when he revealed more than just skin.

Ink. Black. A major tattoo, beginning halfway down his forearm, she could just see the edges of it when he was done.

Yet another big fat hole blown in Caroline's preconceptions about who Klaus was.

And her traitorous brain (and okay, fine, more than her brain) wanted to see more. Caroline wanted to touch so badly that her hands twitched and she had to clamp them around the edge of her chair.

There was no way she could deny it any longer. She totally had a thing for her professor.

She'd wanted to flee, to leave the classroom so she could have a private freak out. But that would have been strange, noticeable and suspicious, and she did not want to worry him, give him a reason to approach her.

She could just imagine how obvious she'd be with the realization fresh. And that would have been mortifying.

Luckily, class was almost done when she'd had her epiphany. Which meant that she had just over two weeks, four classes and a final, before she'd be free. Caroline could handle that. She'd keep her head down and finish the class. She was set to graduate in January, surely she could avoid Professor Mikaelson until then? And _not_ make a fool of herself by being awkward in his presence?

At least that's what she'd told herself sitting in that muggy classroom. They'd been dismissed early and Caroline had never been so grateful, had been the first person out the door keeping her eyes averted from Klaus and speed walking past him.

And now, not two days later, she's cursing herself for ever believing in luck. She was so hoping for an easy shift.

Of all the gin joints, in all the world, he just _had_ to walk into hers.

Looking even better than ever in a grey Henley and well-worn jeans, the necklaces clearly visible and tempting her to study them more closely.

Caroline forces a smile, resists the urge to adjust her top so that it covers more. It was purposefully tight and cleavage baring, designed to help her rake in the tips at her part time bartending job. The bar's not too far from campus and she's seen a professor or two hear before. But never one she was into and never one who's drinking companion apparently had no qualms about leering at her boobs. "What can I get you?" she asked, blandly polite.

Klaus opens his mouth to reply but the other man beats him to it, leaning over the bar with a smile that he probably thinks is charming in place. "Your name, for starters, darling."

"Not on the menu," Caroline shoots back. "We've got just about everything you can think of booze wise and killer burgers though."

"Hmm, mouthy _and_ gorgeous? A delightful combination."

"So glad you think so," Caroline tells him flatly. She's never had a lot of patience for men who are pushy while she's trying to work. Luckily her boss is cool with it. "Now, what can I get you to _drink_?"

"Bourbon, neat," Klaus tells her, before the other man can answer. "And I apologize for my brother, love."

She's pouring the drinks automatically, has barely processed the 'brother' part (and the fact that learning more personal details about a crush she was intent on burying was so not a good idea) when said brother is speaking again, "Rude, Nik. I was perfectly complimentary. Do you know this lovely lady?"

He says yes just as Caroline says no.

The brother looks thrilled, letting out a loud laugh and looking between the two of them with great interest.

"He teaches my class," Caroline says, even as she kicks herself for adding fuel to this fire. "We don't _know_ each other."

If anything, his glee grows. "A _student_? I cannot wait to tell Bekah."

"Don't you dare," Klaus grits out, expression hardening.

But the brother is already pulling out a phone, tapping away at the screen, seemingly unperturbed by the clear threat in Klaus' tone. "Sorry, brother. I'm afraid this is just too good to resist. And I thought your life would have gotten dull out here. A student, how scandalous. Please tell me you're in your first year."

"Um, no. I'm graduating this year."

He makes a face, "Pity."

Klaus makes an aggrieved noise and pulls out his wallet. He tosses a twenty on the bar for the drinks they hadn't touched and yanks his brother away. "I'll see you in class, Caroline," thrown over his shoulder.

She watches him go, mouth agape. It's looking like her grand plan of avoidance and playing it cool has just gone up in smoke and Caroline can't help but feel a twinge of dread.

She's going to dwell _all_ weekend and it's going to be awful.


	2. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline's *trying* not to think about Professor Mikaelson. Turns out he's got something to say about that.

**Can't Let It Go (Part Two)**

"Well, well, well, so we meet again."

She doesn't acknowledge the guy right away. The voice is only vaguely familiar and Caroline's not entirely sure it's addressing her. Plus, she's had way lamer come ons while working a shift. It's usually amusing to let them get huffy by ignoring them. She smiles and hands over the beers she'd just uncapped, taking her time as she slides over to tuck the cash she'd been given into the till, before turning and lifting a quizzical brow.

Her eyes widen slightly in recognition but she manages to keep the rest of her expression neutral. She glances around, doesn't see Professor Mikaelson anywhere. So what was his brother doing here?

Caroline might have only met him once but she had a sinking feeling that whatever he was doing here it would only lead to aggravation on her end. He had shit disturber written _all_ over him.

Pasting on a polite smile she steps forward, setting her hands on the bar. "What can I get you?"

He pouts exaggeratedly and pulls up one of the stools, sitting down and drumming his fingers on the bar top, "Pretending not to know me? I am hurt."

She rolls her eyes, "I _don't_ know you. We exchanged approximately fifteen words last night."

He grins, "An oversight I thought to rectify. Pour me a drink, lovely. I think it's time we get to know one another. I've heard such delightful things about you American college girls. I imagine it's a bit chilly up here for all the tit flashing I see on those videos but I suppose alcohol _is_ warming."

Was he _serious_?

Caroline narrows her eyes, "Think very carefully about your next words. My mother's a sheriff, my father _very_ overprotective. They taught me all sorts of ways to _painfully_ kill a guy's chances of ever reproducing. I'd _love_ to demonstrate exactly what American college girls are capable of."

He blinks and Caroline thinks she detects a brief flash of respect, maybe even a small tinge of approval, before he's once again the picture of lazy arrogance. "Kinky," he drawls, eyebrows wiggling suggestively, "I can see why Nik's gotten himself a bit fascinated. Hidden depths, that one."

"He's my _professor_ ," Caroline blurts out, before she can think not to. She grits her teeth to cut off the rest of her denial, the urge to point out that life was not one of the porn movies this guy likely consumed in bulk. That would only encourage him more than she already had. She'd shown a teeny bit of weakness and now she'd pay for it. Thinking quickly she grabs the same bottle of bourbon she'd poured for him last night, snatching up a glass. Maybe he could be distracted? "What's your name, anyway? Since you're apparently here on some weird mission of nosy cryptic creepiness."

"Kol Mikaelson," he tells her, holding out his hand. "The most handsome of the Mikaelsons."

Caroline casts a glance down at his hand but makes no move to shake it. "Yeah, no thanks. I don't know where that's been and from everything you've said so far I doubt you're all that… discerning. I do not have time to deal with catching something that'll need antibiotics."

"Hurtful, darling. And patently untrue. I have exquisite taste."

She makes no move to stifle her aggravated sigh. What she wouldn't give for a rush right now. Unfortunately, it was only 6:30 and the bar wouldn't get busy for another two or three hours. And from the way Kol seemed to be settling in she wouldn't be getting rid of him anytime soon. "If you say so," she finally answers, head dipping in a faintly condescending nod.

He stares at her expectantly like he's waiting for something and Caroline holds his gaze, keeping her own expression impassive. He's tangling with the wrong girl. She'd been the uncontested queen of staring contests back in middle school and was no stranger to shutting down guys who _really_ liked to hear themselves talk.

He'd sought her out. He could damn well cough up why without her having to pry.

He sips his drink as he studies her and Caroline refuses to as much as twitch under the scrutiny. It's significantly less lascivious than his once over last night had been and that makes her leery. Kol Mikaelson was _definitely_ up to no good.

Finally, he speaks. "You're a student."

"Yeah, as we established last night."

"A good one?" he asks and Caroline's sure it's a taunt.

She refuses to rise to it. "A fantastic one," she tells him sweetly. "Set to graduate early and I'm just waiting on acceptance letters into an MBA program."

He casts his eyes around the room, a hint of disdain at the curling of his lips, "And yet you toil away _here_ in your spare time? If you're such a phenom shouldn't there be scholarships and such?"

Caroline can't hold back her derisive snort, "There are several, thanks for your concern. Do you have any idea how much I pay in tuition? What a _scam_ textbooks are? Excuse me for attempting to alleviate a lifetime of crushing debt."

There's an edge to his smile that she doesn't like, one that leaves her spine snapping straighter, tense and wary, "Nonsense, a pretty thing like you? I'm sure there are other avenues to financial freedom. Deep pockets to worm your way into. I'm sure your talents don't _just_ lie in scholastics?"

She leans forward slightly, nails digging into the wood of the bar as she rests more of her weight on her hand. She knows her expression has flattened, hopes he's smart enough to recognize the line he's skirting. She has no desire to sacrifice her grade to maim I'm but if he pushed her much further? Well, she'd have to make it worthwhile. "Look, _Kol_. I get that there might be some overprotective sibling thing going over my head here but I _do not_ appreciate what you're implying."

He's the very picture of innocence, absently twirling his empty glass in circles, "A girl as smart as you claim to be can surely navigate Google, _Caroline_."

"It was tricky but I figured it out," she snaps frostily. "I know all about your brother's old job, can infer that he's taken a giant pay cut to teach my class and that he probably doesn't notice because y'all likely have a Duck Tales style vault under your each of your various castles and summer homes and ski chateaus."

He laughs and it might even be genuine. "Nothing quite as tacky as that, darling."

Her smile is grim, "I had literally never spoken to your brother outside of class until yesterday. You are barking up the _wrong_ tree."

Kol shrugs, seemingly unconcerned. "Maybe. I've reasons to be cautious, you see. Can I trouble you for another drink?"

She wants to tell him to shove it, maybe toss the drink he wants in his lap but she breathes through the urge. She's completely done talking to him but acting defensive, like his grossly obnoxious suggestions had _bothered_ her, would only make him think he was right. Caroline ducks down to grab the bottle before snatching his glass from him. She gropes for her very best customer service tone, distant and perkily polite, "Can I get you anything else? she asks. "A menu, maybe?"

"Just keep the drinks coming, if you please."

Caroline's never been so relieved to hear the bell over the door jingle, doesn't even mind that the small pack of giggling girls (one of whom is sporting a tiara and a hot pink feather boa) that spill into the bar are a textbook 21st birthday party and are probably going to have her mixing all manner of super complicated brightly colored drinks that hide insane amounts of booze.

She'd gladly take the extra work right now, would just have to cross her fingers that she didn't end up cleaning pink puke off the ladies room floors later on.

Kol turns to watch them stumble in and he practically lights up. "Ah, now those are the sorts of college girls the internet promised me."

"Ew," Caroline mumbles.

He raises a brow in her direction, "What was that?"

She plays dumb, "What was what?"

His eyes narrow but once again he seems more amused than anything, his previous cutting manner having melted away. He slides off the stool, straightening his shirt. "Wish me luck, darling."

Caroline doesn't bother, retrieves a towel to wipe down his spot at the bar as he strides over to the group. There's some whispering, some hungry eyes tossed his way, and Kol easily gets himself invited into their booth.

She'd not all that surprised. He was pretty hot and the accent would score him points. She makes a mental note to keep an eye on the table, call in a favor or two with one of the cops who frequented the bar if Kol turned out to actually be a creep rather than just a dick.

She might do it even if he stayed perfectly respectable. She made no bones about her tendency towards pettiness and he _had_ pissed her off. Besides, as he'd pointed out, it's not like he didn't have more than enough money for bail.

Predictably, traffic in the bar picked up. It was Saturday and the usual mess of students poured in around eight and Caroline and the other bartender, a fellow fourth year student named Enzo, are run ragged. She keeps her promise to herself, scrutinizes the booth with the birthday girl and Kol a couple times an hour. They order tray upon tray of drinks and while Kol seems to be flirting with the entire table they don't look at all put out about it.

She's just gotten through another rush, winces when she catches sight of herself in the mirror, all frazzled curls and damp forehead. She's about to tell Enzo that she's going to take five when she catches sight of Professor Mikaelson approaching the bar.

Ugh, if he'd only come a _minute_ later.

She darts a glance at the hallway to the staffroom longingly, seriously considering making a run for it. She'd _thought_ she'd have another solid 48 hours before she had to see him again. Enzo's busy with another customer so when Klaus, ahem _Professor_ Mikaelson leans an elbow on the bar and offers her a smile she has no choice but to respond to. "Hey," she manages weakly, hoping that she hasn't spilled too much on her clothes.

 _Not_ that she should be caring about such a thing. Since he was her professor and not someone she should be interested in impressing.

He returns her greeting with warmth that is so not good for her flustered nerves. "Evening, Caroline. I hope yours has been pleasant."

She laughs, smooths a hand over her hair, trying not to let her nose wrinkle at the knots she feels. "As pleasant as serving drinks and fried foods ever is, I suppose. Speaking of…" she hints, looking over her shoulder at the bottles which line the wall behind her.

"I'm not actually here for a drink." His eyes shift over the bar's patrons, a vague look of annoyance creasing his face. It disappears when he turns back to her and her smirks. "Not really my sort of crowd. I get more than enough of students on campus."

Caroline tries not to feel offended but his words sting.

"Have you happened upon my brother?" he continues. "I hadn't noticed he'd slipped out and I've a suspicion he ended up here. He was…" Klaus glances away, lips pressing together. "Well, let's just say Kol had a tendency to fixate."

"I noticed," Caroline spits out dryly. "Am really not a fan of his current fixation, which seems to be trying to figure out if I'm a conniving gold digger attempting to get into your pants so I can con you into paying my student loans."

Professor Mikaelson's eyes close, embarrassment clear in the clenching of his jaw.

"Yeah," she continues, "I suppose I should feel flattered he thinks I'm crafty enough for a long game. The easier play would just be to seduce you into giving me an A, right?"

He looks incredulous when his eyes pop open, "Likely. Though I've a sneaking suspicion you're not the type to go for _easy_."

It irks her that he's right. She's been wrong in so many of her assumptions about him that it's not fair that he seems to have her pegged. It's also not something she should care about and she needs to remember all the reasons why that is. A little distance would be helpful Caroline pushes back from the bar, jerking her thumb in Kol's direction, attempting to shift things back into businesslike territory. "He's over there trying to make some girls gone wild fantasy happen. Did you drive? Or do you want me to call you a cab? He's packed away enough drinks that I'm thinking walking him anywhere would suck."

Professor Mikaelson looks in the direction she'd indicated, a low hum of irritation coming from him. "It's not far but I did drive."

"Good luck," Caroline offers, turning away.

She stills when she feels his hand on her arm, the quick caress of his thumb across her pulse point. His grip drops quickly when she faces him once more. He leans forward, eyes serious, and Caroline finds herself mirroring him. "Before you go I'll apologize once more for Kol's behavior. I'm sorry for whatever accusations he levelled at you and if he made you uncomfortable. It's a very long story but it's my fault, not yours."

She practically has to bite her tongue to stop from asking for more information. Dangling something like that in front of her was just cruel. But she'd been admonishing herself for thinking of Professor Mikaelson in personal terms so digging in more deeply wasn't something she could allow herself to do. She waves off his apology, shrugs casually. "It's fine. I can hold my own."

Professor Mikaelson's grin is distinctly admiring, "Something I don't doubt in the slightest, love."

* * *

Caroline had been _so very close_ to skipping Monday's class. As expected her mind hadn't strayed far from Professor Mikaelson for the rest of weekend. Her usual distraction techniques were miserable failures but at least her apartment sparkled. Seeing him outside of the classroom had done _nothing_ to chill the crush that had begun to grow, and the tiny glimpse she'd gotten of who he was when not in lecture mode had only caused her questions about him to multiply.

And then there was the way he'd looked at her. Maybe it was just her reaching, and her romantic prospects _had_ been downright dismal for the last year, but she could have sworn there was something more than teacherly interest there. A crazy thought and one she'd tried to beat back. He'd been pretty disdainful of students, something she definitely was.

Yet, their conversation nagged at her. Why would he have apologized sincerely, dropped that cryptic tidbit about his brother's motivations? It was entirely possible that they wouldn't see each other again after the summer semester ended so why did it seem to matter to him if her feelings had been hurt?

It was an endless loop of mental arguments, disrupting her sleep and messing with her study schedule, and Caroline was driving herself crazy. She'd been cranky when she'd dragged herself out of bed and had watched the minutes tick away at her daytime job with dread. Upon getting back to her apartment she'd barely eaten anything for dinner, trying to talk herself out of going.

In the end, stubbornness won.

Kind of the story of her life.

She switches up her routine, however. Breezes in at 5:58 PM and climbs the stairs to grab a seat closer to the back. Keeps her head down as she plunks her laptop in front of her and only looks up when she hears Professor Mikaelson greet the class. She doesn't attempt to make eye contact, resolves to maintain a laser focus on her screen and her notes.

If she didn't look at him he couldn't look at her and put more crazy ideas into her head. Avoidance was a solid plan.

Thinking of her participation grade kind of kills her but she rationalizes it can't take _too_ much of a hit this late in the semester. She'd contributed _plenty_ every other week. Maybe Professor Mikaelson wouldn't even notice.

Caroline hadn't really been sure what she'd expected but in the end the three hour lecture passes anticlimactically. She stays in her seat during her break, munches on a protein bar she'd packed even though she's starving and dying to hit up the vending machines.

There's a pretty embarrassing stomach growl towards the end of the lecture and Caroline pointedly ignores the snickers of the few people sitting near enough to hear.

She _might_ mentally plot a few deaths but no one else will ever know that.

She's breathing a sigh of relief when class ends, grateful that the usual eager beavers and hair tossers swarm Klaus. She gathers her things and makes her way down the steps, only freezes when she hears her name called. Turning slowly, she fights the urge to cringe at Professor Mikaelson's raised brow, the interested looks she's getting from the students who'd been clamoring for his attention. "Yes, professor?" she asks.

"Are you feeling alright? You were awfully quiet."

She tells herself that she can't glare at him, not with witnesses. "Perfectly fine!" she chirps. "Long day, you know."

He inclines his head, "I do hope you're back to your usual self next class."

What was he _doing_? "I'll try," she tells him, managing a polite smile before hitching her bag over her shoulder.

He calls a goodnight after her and it takes a whole lot of Caroline's finely honed self-control not to return it with a gesture that involved her middle finger.

* * *

"Testing out this side of the bar, are we?" a low voice murmurs, just before the stool next to her is occupied. Caroline doesn't need to look to see who's seated himself next to her. She thinks about Professor Mikaelson _far_ more often then she should to not be able to recognize his voice. She dreams about it. Anxiety inducing nightmares about academic failure and the steamy kind that leave her kicking off her pajama bottoms and shoving her hand between her thighs to take care of the ache of that lingers when she wakes up halfway to coming.

Honestly, she's kind of hoping she's not way drunker than she should be and imagining him.

Only one way to find out.

She lifts her glass, a mock toast to her possibly imaginary friend, "I'm celebrating acing my final."

He laughs, "I like the confidence."

Caroline swivels to look at him, notes that he's once again dressed casually, no crisp button up in sight. She's thankful the evenings have gotten chilly as he's wearing a black jacket. If he's been wearing another one of those worn henleys it's possible she wouldn't have been able to keep her forearm ogling subtle. She _still_ wanted to see more of that tattoo. Wondering what it could be took up way too many of her waking hours.

Processing his words is slow going, her brain cells not in tip top shape, but a small twinge of alarm begins to sound, cutting through the warm haze she'd begun to drift in. Sure, she'd been a little distracted the last few weeks but she had buckled down and made herself concentrate. She'd walked out of the exam room feeling great, and zero doubts had crept in afterwards. Until now. "Should I not be?" she asks urgently.

Enzo interrupts them, plopping another Long Island Iced Tea (heavy on the tequila) in front of Caroline. She grabs at it and takes a long pull. "Anything for you?" he asks Kla… _Professor_ Mikaelson.

Caroline's torn on how she feels about Klaus' presence being acknowledged. At least she could be sure he was actually _there_ even if that meant her grade could possibly be in jeopardy.

She fidgets anxiously as he orders a drink and waits for Enzo to walk away. "I don't know how you did," he tells her quietly. "I made certain your test was in my TA's marking pile and Marcel has yet to finish."

Caroline sags in relief, "Don't freak me out like that!" she exclaims, reaching out without thinking and shoving him lightly. She snatches her hand back as soon as she realizes what she's done, curling her fingers and pressing her fist to her chest. "Oops, sorry. Inappropriate touching is inappropriate."

Klaus looks amused, leans over and taps her glass, "Just how many of these have you had?"

"I'm celebrating," Caroline repeats. "Celebrations do not include moderation. Duh."

"That's number four," Enzo informs Klaus, setting the drink he'd ordered down. Enzo levels Caroline with a severe look, "And she's not getting another."

"Enzo," Caroline whines. "What did I _just_ say?"

"Not sure but I'd wager it was nonsense, Gorgeous. You'll thank me in the morning."

She mutters some very unflattering things under her breath, only realizing she probably wasn't doing so great at volume control when she hears a throaty sound of amusement rumble out of Klaus. Professor Mikaelson.

Oh, screw it. Klaus.

Turning to face him again she squints at him in a way that she hopes conveys her displeasure. And she has _many_ things to be displeased about. "What," she clips out, "is _so_ funny?"

She almost falls off her stool when he reaches out and toys with one of her curls. He tugs it straight and lets it spring free, "I'm not laughing at you, sweetheart. I promise. I quite enjoy you like this. Relaxed and unguarded."

Was that supposed to be a compliment? Because it didn't seem like one. "As opposed to what, exactly? How _don't_ you like me?"

Klaus holds her gaze, "Well, I'm not fond of the avoiding me you've been doing."

Her mouth falls open, an embarrassing choking sound spilling out. "I haven't been avoiding you!" Caroline denies heatedly. "I didn't skip a _single_ class."

A mental struggle she'd had _each_ and _every_ time. _He_ had no way of knowing that and the important thing was that she'd _always_ gone.

"Yes, I noted you presence. Funnily enough it's hard not to notice when one of your students looks like they're set to face a firing squad when they walk into the classroom."

"And people say I'm dramatic. I wasn't _that_ bad," Caroline insists.

"And let's not forget your uncharacteristic quietness," Klaus continues, as if she hadn't spoken. "Your complete unwillingness to engage is a discussion if it meant speaking to me."

"Maybe I just wasn't all that into the topics, huh? Not everything is about you, Kla-Professor."

Shit. It was one thing to slip in the privacy of her mind. A whole other thing to do it out loud.

His head turns, eyes sparking knowingly, "You can call me by my name, you know. The department isn't much for ceremony and I'm not even your professor anymore."

"You can't know that," Caroline points out. "Maybe I'm in one of your fall sections."

"You aren't. I checked."

That gives her pause. "What? _Why_?"

He scoffs, "For precisely the same reason I made sure I didn't mark your final examination."

Caroline's beginning to think she's too drunk for this conversation. He's making very little sense. "I'm confused," she confesses.

"I paid attention to you in class, Caroline. As hard as I tried not to. Your face is exceptionally expressive, every opinion crystal clear."

Caroline frowns, "I should probably work on that if I'm gonna manage to be a ball bustin' corporate badass type."

He cracks a smile, "I suspect you'll manage just fine, love. You weren't aware anyone was paying attention, were you?"

She supposed that was true. Wait, did that mean he'd know about those few (okay fine, _many_ ) times she's checked him out?

Because that would be _super_ embarrassing. Was there a subtle way to ask? Could tipsy Caroline even _do_ subtle?

Probably not because Klaus has taken the opportunity to strip out of his jacket and she watches the act with lips parted, reaching out without thinking and laying a hand on his forearm once it's bared.

He'd just _had_ to choose go with short sleeves today. The universe was obviously conspiring against her.

He stills under her touch but she can't bring herself to tear her eyes away to gauge his reaction. "This has been driving me nuts," she mutters quietly, more to herself then him. Caroline traces the edges of the bottom of the tattoo, just under his elbow. Leaves, she can see now, tightly packed together in shades of black and charcoal. She can see a tiny bit of color, forest green and deep blue further up, barely manages to check the urge to push his sleeve up and study it more closely.

Klaus clears his throat and Caroline doesn't think she's imagining the extra grit of his voice, "What happened to 'inappropriate touching is inappropriate,' sweetheart?"

She feels heat flood her face, "Sorry," she stutters out. "I…"

His hand covers hers before she can pull away, pressing it more firmly against his skin, "I didn't say that I minded."

Caroline chances a glance up, swallows harshly at the heat she sees in his eyes. It makes her brave. "Tell me why you didn't want to mark my test, Klaus."

He draws a delicate pattern over the back of her wrist as he considers his answer. "I didn't want you to ever think you hadn't earned whatever grade you receive."

Too vague. She needs more. "And _why_ would I think that?"

He smiles, shakes his head, "Why do you think I came here tonight, love? I can assure you that everybottle of the liquor I have in my house is better than what you serve here."

Caroline was mildly comforted that she hadn't been _entirely_ wrong about him. That statement was dripping with snobbery. "I'm sure but that doesn't really answer my question. You've indicated that you aren't fond of mingling with unwashed student types."

"I make an exception or two."

It dawns on her then, what he's been trying to say. Shock (and booze) make her loud, "Wait. You're here for _me_?"

Enzo's snort is incredulous, "Gorgeous, I could have told you that ten minutes ago."

"Stop eavesdropping, Enzo!" Caroline hisses, glaring at him menacingly.

He grins, unrepentant, "Sorry. I can't resist a scandal. Dallying with a professor is naughty, Caroline. And here I thought you were a bit dull."

Caroline draws in a calming breath, "First, as you heard, there's been no dallying. Second, if you don't shut up I'm going to tell Bonnie we have mice. And then she'll never set foot in this place again."

He pantomimes zipping his lips, moving down to the far end of the bar to at least give them the illusion of privacy. At least his ridiculously transparent crush was good for _something_. When she turns back to Klaus he seems to be hiding a smile. "You seem most adept at that 'ball busting' you were worried about earlier."

"Don't try to distract me," she scolds him. He had to know that the half-smile thing he was doing made the most of his dimples and it was totally unsportsmanlike.

"I'm not trying to, honestly. Though I believe this might be a conversation better had when you're a little more clear headed."

Caroline doesn't try to stifle a noise of exasperation and throws her hands up, "You can't just drop something like _that_ in my lap and slap a 'to be continued' on it. I dwell, Klaus. I'm a dweller and I _already_ need you to stop interrupting my beauty sleep. You are so _annoying_."

"Have I been interrupting your sleep?" he murmurs, sounding intrigued. "I can't say I'm sorry about that, love. Well, perhaps sorry that it's only been a version of me inside your head and _I've_ not had the pleasure."

Well, that was nice for him but he didn't have to painstakingly apply under eye concealer every morning did he? Also, that last bit wasn't going to make her sex dreams go away _at all_. Caroline refuses to rise to that bit of bait and stroke his ego anymore, "Why are you at my bar, Klaus?" she demands.

"I'm here because I suspect it would be very easy for me to fancy you, Caroline. And now that you're no longer my student I find I am out of reasons for why I shouldn't. Would you join me for lunch tomorrow?"

She clamps her teeth together so an instinctive 'yes' can't burst free. And not even just because she wants to play it a _little_ cool.

She had to think about this. Wrap her head around the fact that she really hadn't needed to tell herself _not_ to think about him, that he'd had thoughts of his own and was willing to act on them. Caroline had always been a big believer in action, had gotten tired of being the one to always do it. The fact that Klaus is stepping up, _pursuing_ her, only makes her want him more. Still, that wasn't enough reason to act without thinking.

There were possible issues to consider (which was why Caroline was ignoring the boozed up devil on her shoulder urging her to drag him into the bathroom and finally get her hands, maybe even her mouth, on him and his distracting tattoo). Klaus might no longer be _her_ professor but he was still _a_ professor. It was complicated, not something she could dive right into. Besides, she actually can't tomorrow. She tells him so, "It's the last day at my summer position. My boss is treating the interns to lunch."

"Perhaps dinner?" he offers and Caroline is pretty freaking charmed that he's not trying to hide a hint of hopefulness.

Still, she shakes her head. "I'm going out for 'Yay We're Done!' drinks with my fellow interns." She sits up and fishes her phone out of her back pocket, unlocking it and sliding it over. "Put your number in. I'll text you and we can figure something out."

 _After_ she had time to make a couple pro/con lists.

* * *

She takes three days to weigh her options before contacting Klaus. Makes more than one list, digs into the rules she can find pertaining to their situation before deciding that getting to know Klaus wouldn't be the worst thing. With certain conditions.

 **Caroline [10:39 AM]:** So I decided that I can do lunch.

 **Caroline [10:39 AM]:** But I want to keep it private. Is that okay?

 **Klaus [10:40 AM]:** Ashamed of me already?

 **Caroline [10:41 AM]:** Oh, please. Who do you think would get the brunt of the nasty comments if someone who recognized us both from school saw us on a date type outing? Sexism: still a thing.

 **Klaus [10:42 AM]:** Date type outing? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?

That leaves Caroline a tiny bit alarmed even if he's probably joking. Her early research had put him as still in his 20's but had those articles been outdated? She can't remember if any of the recent ones - about how he'd stepped down from his family's company - had said the same.

She decides to ask.

 **Caroline [10:45 AM]:** Wait, how old *are* you? It occurs to me that you're rich enough to have maybe had some work done. If you're forty you're going to need to delete my number.

 **Caroline [10:45 AM]:** My parents would kill me.

His reply is prompt and Caroline's relief immediate.

 **Klaus [10:46 AM]:** 28 as of last July.

 **Caroline [10:46 AM]:** Oh. Well. Happy Belated Birthday!

 **Klaus [10:47 AM]:** Thank you, sweetheart. Do I still need to delete your number? I certainly hope not...

 **Caroline [10:49 AM]:** I'll be 23 in October so I think we're good. Gonna have to gloss over the whole how we met thing though. Both my parents own multiple guns, so…

 **Klaus [10:50 AM]:** We're intelligent people. I'm sure we can think of something.

Great. They'd kind of just casually made plans for meeting her parents. That was _definitely_ getting a little ahead of themselves.

Maybe she takes too long to reply because Klaus decides to change the subject.

 **Klaus [10:53 AM]:** What did you have in mind for lunch?

 **Caroline [10:54 AM]:** My place? I'm done with classes at 1 on Tuesdays and Thursdays. So lunch at 1:30? Does that work with your schedule?

She thought it did. She'd checked his classes and posted office hours - Caroline was nothing if not thorough - but it was possible he had other things going on.

 **Klaus [10:56 AM]:** I can make it work. Did you want to do tomorrow? Or Thursday?

 **Caroline [10:56 AM]:** Tomorrow.

It would allow her less time to obsess.

 **Klaus [10:57 AM]:** I look forward to it. How about I pick up lunch?

Caroline wasn't going to turn down that offer. Cooking was not her favourite pastime.

 **Caroline [10:57 AM]:** Great! :)

Caroline texted him her address, a few directions, and then made herself put her phone down before she was tempted to keep the conversation going. She's pleased, though not exactly surprised, to find that Klaus is a good texter, every bit as engaging as he was in person. That was harder to find than Caroline thought it should be. She tosses a magazine on top of her phone for good measure. As much as she'd like to waste away the afternoon smiling like a dork at her screen and getting her flirt on she actually had to get some course reading accomplished.

Just in case tomorrow went well and Klaus ended up staying for dinner too.

 _Just_ to talk.

Taking it slow was still the smart play and, like Klaus had said, they were both _very_ smart.

* * *

Lunch is going even better than anticipated and Caroline's grasp on her goals - getting to know Klaus pre-jumping his bones - is slipping alarmingly fast for such a goal oriented individual.

It's even harder because she knows he wouldn't mind.

There'd been a buzz from downstairs at exactly 1:29 PM and Caroline had awarded Klaus a few points for punctuality. It was a quality that was important to her, few things grated like having her time wasted, and she'd wondered if that was another one of her quirks he's already gotten pegged.

She'd had a fleeting thought that maybe she needed to work on being a little more mysterious. At least until the field was a little more even and she'd solved a couple pressing Klaus-mysteries.

Caroline planned to start with his tattoo and exactly where it ended. Maybe dig into some of his brother's more cryptic remarks if that went well.

She'd let him up, run one last critical eye over her apartment while she'd waited, grateful it was still pristine after her weekend cleaning binge. Her place was tiny, a studio that's only saving grace was an excellent balcony, and she's not ashamed that inviting him to her place was a little bit of a test to see how deep his snobbery ran. If he made judge-y eyes at her cute but thrifted furniture things were probably going to fizzle pretty quickly.

She'd sacrificed her college fund for her mom's health and she had zero regrets about it, would not listen to any snide comments about how 'quaint' the way she lived was.

Been there, done that, sent the guy home without any skin on skin contact.

Klaus had surprised her with a kiss on the cheek when he'd entered, had laid a hand on her waist and held her steady and then had kindly ignored her struck dumbness as she'd processed how good it felt to be that close to him.

When she'd gathered her composure she'd turned to find him pulling _heavenly_ smelling food out of a takeout bag. "I thought it best to play it safe until I know your preferences a little better. I got a bit of a number of things from a restaurant I'm fond of."

He'd gotten more points for thoughtfulness. Caroline wasn't exactly picky but she had a few definite food no goes.

See: cottage cheese, shudder.

She'd jumped into action, retrieved plates and utensils, found her inner hostess and offered him a drink before suggesting they eat in her living area.

She had a small love seat and an armchair, a tiny living area separated from her bed by a wooden screen. Caroline had picked the chair for herself though that hadn't lasted long on it, only until they were done with their food and he'd tempted her to move into the spot next to him with a very large piece of cake.

It only made sense to share it.

Caroline had always purposefully kept a careful physical distance from Klaus, one befitting their student-teacher dynamic. She'd only approached him outside of class time twice and both times she'd been _very_ aware of maintaining an appropriate bubble of space between them. She'd touched him without thinking the other night when she'd been drunk and it's surprisingly easy to do while sober and she's _definitely_ enjoying it. Every brush of their hands, the occasional touch to make a point, reverberates through her, leaving her skin humming and her senses extra tuned to him.

She's _missed_ the feeling, the anticipation of something great to come.

Klaus tucked into the corner of the loveseat and she's facing him, cross-legged with her shin resting against his thigh. She could have retreated after they'd devoured the cake but she'd found that she really hadn't wanted to. During the first few lulls in the conversation, only natural in a getting to know you period, she'd wondered if maybe she should get up but each time one of them had introduced a new topic, or asked a question, and soon Caroline was sufficiently distracted, either speaking animatedly (with gestures because that's just how she rolled) or listening intently to Klaus speak.

She's startled when the alarm on her phone sounds, the one that goes off promptly every day at 5 PM. As she reaches over to turn it off her first thought is that she hopes Klaus doesn't ask about it (discussing birth control was so not a part of taking it slow) and the second is that she can't believe _hours_ had passed so easily. His phone makes a similar shrill noise immediately after hers and he leans forward to fish it out of his back pocket. "I've got a class at 6," he explains, sounding just a touch put out. "So I'll need to excuse myself. I had a lovely time, Caroline."

He pushes himself to his feet, offers her a hand. Caroline takes it, smiling as she stands, "I did too. Thanks for lunch."

He watches her carefully as he steps closer. Caroline makes no move to retreat, not even when his hand slips up her arm, coming to rest gently over the side of her neck, his thumb feathering over her collarbone absently. "Does that mean we can do this again sometime?"

Caroline takes a deep breath, hoping he won't be offended by what she has to say. "We can. If we do something like this."

"Something just the two of us, behind closed doors?" Klaus asks and she can't quite read the tone. She thinks, or maybe just hopes, that it's more curious than pissed.

She nods, "And it's really not a shame thing, I promise. After I've graduated I'll eat dinner with you at every restaurant in town if you want. It's just that I've dealt with a lot of future American Psycho types over the last four years who have insinuated that I didn't earn my grades fairly and I don't want to give them any more ammunition until I have a diploma in hand. And most of my professors respect me but I'm sure you've noticed a bad douchey apple or two at staff meetings."

His eyes narrow slightly in anger as she speaks even though his touch remains steady. "I am highly tempted to ask for those student's names and do my best to make things very difficult if any of those repulsive _boys_ make their way into my classes."

Sweet, but not necessary. Caroline steps into him, letting her body graze his, "Thanks, but I've gotten revenge on most of them already."

His eyebrow arch up in interest, "Most?"

"I have a mental list," Caroline tells him, attempting to look innocent. "It'll be done by the end of the semester."

"Devious," Klaus murmurs approvingly, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Still fancy me?" Caroline teases, resting her hands on his chest.

"More than ever."

The joke that had been on the tip of her tongue never makes it out, Klaus uses his hold on her to nudge her head up, slanting his lips over hers. Caroline inhales sharply at the first brush, fingers curling into the soft fabric of his shirt. One of his hands slides into her hair, the other arm bands around her waist, hauling her body into his as he licks into her mouth and swallows her moan. There's nothing slow or questioning in this kiss, it's all heat and want and certainty, a little rough and a lot suggestive, wet glides and taunting sucks that leave Caroline short of breath and grinding her hips onto his. He groans and returns the pressure for one agonizing moment, hand slipping just under her top to sweep up the bare skin of her back, but then he's gone, a whole two feet away from her, fists clenched at his sides.

Caroline sucks in a harsh breath, and she knows she's eyeing him hungrily, his dark eyes and wet lips, shirt askew from her grasping hands, all make her want to _pounce_.

"Class," he rasps out. "I have to teach a bloody class."

Stupid adult responsibilities.

Caroline closes her eyes and presses her lips together, tells herself she only had to compose herself enough to see him off.

 _She_ didn't have to stand in front of a couple dozen students in under an hour. She could totally hang out in the privacy of her own home and let her mind fill in the blanks about what could have happened if Klaus didn't have to leave. Caroline counts to ten, finds Klaus in much the same state when her eyes drift open, looking aroused and annoyed and far too tempting. "This weekend," she blurts out. "Do you wanna…"

Klaus cuts her off with a smirk, "Be your dirty little secret once again? I'd like nothing more."

Caroline decides to let the joke slide. He's not actually the least bit miffed and sneaking around was supposed to be hot, right? "I'm off Saturday night but I've got the Sunday afternoon shift at the bar."

"Come over," Klaus replies. "I'll make you dinner."

Caroline nods her acceptance, biting her lip to keep her smile under control, and tips her head towards the door questioningly. "I guess you've got to go?" His expression shifts to resignation and he makes to leave, movements slow and clearly unenthusiastic. "What do you teach tonight?" Caroline asks, attempting to distract him.

"An intro course. The one I'm most dreading, to be honest."

Caroline doesn't blame him, "Don't scare the tiny baby students, okay? I'm pretty sure you've got the hot rating in the bag but you don't want to be known as mean or scary on ratemyprofessors."

"Really? I rather think the opposite. I'll get fewer bothersome inquiries if students think I'm an ogre, won't I?"

Caroline can't hold back an eye roll and she shoves him lightly, "Already planning on being a slacker prof, huh? And before you've even gotten a whole year in. _Might_ be a record."

Klaus moves quickly, stepping back into her space until she's pressed against the wall next to her door, "The idea had some appeal," he tells her, resting his palms on either side of her head. "I'm beginning to believe that I'll have _plenty_ of things I'd rather be doing. I can think of quite a few right now. Do you have any idea how distracting it was knowing that your bed was only a few steps from where we were sitting?" His head dips, lips brushing lightly down her throat. Caroline's head tips back and she digs her nails into the wall to keep from reaching for him. They settle where her shoulder begins to curve, and the rasp of his tongue against her skin, the faint nip of his teeth had her nipples tightening and her thighs clenching together. "What I wouldn't give to have you on it and wearing considerably less clothing."

Caroline has a good idea, would do all sorts of underhanded things herself to get him naked. Her body is screaming at her that slow was a god awful idea and her brain isn't far behind, tempted by the heat between them.

It's tough to focus on Klaus' more innocent question, and he knows it, a tinge of amusement easy to spot, "Can I call you when I'm finished, love? I should be home at around 9:30. We can firm up our plans for this weekend."

She swallows but her agreement comes out kind of hoarse and she can feel Klaus smile against her skin. He kisses her cheek once more, lips lingering near her ear, "Wonderful. I'll speak to you later, Caroline."

Klaus lets himself out quickly and Caroline remains resting against the wall for a long minute. Her heart is thumping and her legs actually feel a little shaky, like she'd just climbed all the stairs to her apartment at a dead sprint. After a couple of measly, fully clothed, kisses.

When she feels like she can walk without doing her very best impression of a swooning damsel Caroline pushes off from the wall, fingers going to the buttons of her cardigan as she makes a beeline for her bathroom. Her original plan stood. She'd consider, at length, the possibilities of just how good it'll be once she and Klaus do more than kiss.

Maybe she'll even taunt Klaus a little bit, when he calls, about what she's going to get up to in her extra-long shower. Caroline wasn't an idiot, she'd seen what he'd done, the way he'd enjoyed the eager way she'd soaked in his words, knew that he'd liked watching her begin to fall apart under the fairly innocent touches of his mouth.

What would it be like to listen to his breathing grow uneven, his tone strained, as she described how she'd finished what he'd started?

She'd totally been upfront about her belief in payback. Caroline wondered if Klaus would like it as much when he was her target.


End file.
